


barely a songbird

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, implied megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Christine walks back to her life just as Meg leaves it
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Fanfic Challenge 2021





	barely a songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 1, day 2 of angelofmusings’s February Fanfic Challenge 2021

A thin layer of salt coats Christine Daaé’s skin as she slowly walks back to the Opera Populaire. There is nothing awaiting her except memories, and the most vivid of those are tragic. She doesn’t even know why she left in the first place. Seeing Meg drift away from Paris, next to another figure Christine was sure she knew but couldn’t quite recognize; feeling her heart sail away with her; and yet Paris is still just as alive around her, though she is suddenly out of place.

It is unimportant now, anyways. Surely, Madame Giry has another task waiting for her— but no, the Girys are gone now, leaving her to rise back up out of the ashes they abandoned. They overestimate her talent: Christine Daaé is barely a songbird anymore, let alone a phoenix.


End file.
